eagfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Rhythm Game
A rhythm game that may or may not be created. An official name has not been chosen yet. The game will have a storyline, but at the moment, it is unknown what the story will be about. 'Gameplay' 'Game Interface' There are several songs to play in the rhythm game, and these songs are sorted into chapters. Each chapter has a theme shown through the songs, and there will be secret songs hidden in the chapters which will tell the story of the game through cutscenes when played. When a chapter is selected, the player is taken to a menu containing all of the songs in the chapter, along with cover art for them. The cover art is fullscreen, and shows the name of the song and it's artist(s). Below the cover art are two buttons - a blue one and a red one. Pressing the blue button takes the player to play the easy version of the song, while pressing the red button takes the player to play the hard version of the song. There are arrows on the top left and right of the screen with icons and names of songs next to them. The icons represent the song in some way or another. When these arrows are pressed, the next song is shown along with it's cover art. A button at the bottom left takes the player back to the chapter selection screen. 'Objective' The game will work in a similar way to Osu!. ''Players must click on notes/circles which are placed around the screen to the rhythm/melody of a song. Circles will appear on the screen with a ring around them, coming closer to the edge of the circle. The circles must be click when the ring reaches the edge of the circle. There are also slide notes. These appear as the circles and rings mentioned earlier with a path branching from them. The circle must be clicked when the ring reaches the edge of it, and the player must drag their cursor along the path. Sometimes, an arrow will appear at the end of these paths. These arrows signify that the player must drag their cursor along the path again in the opposite direction. The final type of note is the ''Masher. ''These appear as large circles which cover up the entire screen with a ring inside of them. The player must click on the note repetitively and as quickly as possible until the ring reaches the centre of the circle. 'Chapters' 'Storyline' '''Chapter 1 - Eyes: ' Chapter 2 - ???: ''' '''Chapter 3 - ???: Chapter 4 - ???: Chapter 5 - Wanderlust: '''The theme in this chapter is songs by western artists. '''Songlist: 1. F-777 - Top Hat 2. Ariana Grande - Break Free Ft. Zedd 3. Renard - Intensive Care Unit 4. F-777 - Shaolin Warrior 5. Zedd - Hourglass Ft. LIZ 6. Kuba Oms - My Love 7. Clean Bandit - Rather Be Ft. Jess Glynne 8. Calvin Harris - Summer 9. Astronaut & Barely Alive - Some Kind of Monster 10. EnV - Uprise 11. EnV - Heaven Rd. 1 12. EnV - Heaven Rd. 2 (Secret song) Chapter 6 - ???: 'The theme in this chapter is popular songs from rhythm game ''Osu!. 1. Kitsune2 - The Quick Brown Fox - The Big Black 2-10. ??? 11. DJ Yoshitaka - Flower 12. LeaF - Calamity Fortune '''Chapter 7 - ???: Chapter 8 - ???: Chapter 9 - ???: Chapter 10 - ???: 'This chapter contains songs that fit into each of the other chapter's descriptions (one song that fits the theme for chapter 1, another that fits the theme for chapter 2, etc). 'Other Prologue/Chapter 0 - Reverse: A bonus chapter which is composed of songs which were originally in one of the main storyline chapters, but were either scrapped or moved to this chapter. Songlist: 1. Jess Glynne - Hold My Hand 2-12. ??? Chapter V - Vox: A bonus chapter containing songs which use vocals created with the Vocaloid ''software. Unlike in most other chapters, the songs in this chapter are not shortened or edited. 1. Porter Robinson - Sad Machine 2. Hachi - Donut Hole 3. DATEKEN - Ur-Style 4. DATEKEN - Ur-Style - Arbitrary Style (Secret Song) 5-10. ??? 11. Niki - Error 12. CosMo - The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END- '''Chapter Ω' - Omega: '''A chapter for skilled players containing ultra-hard versions of songs from each storyline chapter. Unlike most other chapters, the songs in this chapter are not shortened or edited. While there are usually 12 songs in a chapter including secret songs, there are only 10 songs in this chapter, due to there only being 10 storyline chapters. 1-4. ??? 5. EnV - Heaven Rd. 2 6. LeaF - Calamity Fortune 7-10. ??? '''Uncategorised: Songs which are not contained in any chapter. All of these songs are secret, and are accessed by entering a code on the settings menu. * EnV - Heaven Rd. 3 * Laura Shigihara - Braniac Maniac 'Gallery' erroricon.png|Menu Icon for Niki - Error heavennewicon.png|Menu Icon for EnV - Heaven Rd. 1 & Rd. 2 heavenicon.png|Old Menu Icon for EnV - Heaven Rd. 1 & 2 Category:Games